


Você me encantou demais

by EluneST



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Military, Tennis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluneST/pseuds/EluneST
Summary: Dos largos años han pasado desde la última vez que se besaron, que pudieron tener un tiempo para ellos como una pareja enamorada y feliz, llena de sueños y metas que realizar juntos. Sin embargo, Tezuka debe partir a Alemania para continuar bajo el entrenamiento de Hanna Essenheimer y Jurgen Volk.A su vez, Fuji entró a la JASDF en la rama de la aviación dado que no quiso entrar, voluntariamente, a la preparatoria a la manera regular. Quiso terminar sus estudios mientras adelantaba el deber de todo japonés al cumplir la mayoría de edad.Dos años han pasado y la historia puede cambiar…¿Es posible mantener los mismos sueños después de tanto tiempo?





	Você me encantou demais

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, su autor es Konomi Takeshi.
> 
> "Você me encantou demais" es una canción interpretada por el grupo brasilero Natiruts.
> 
> Brindo por mi vuelta a la publicación de fanfics. Salud!

**ELUNEST**

 

**08DEC17**

 

**VOCÊ ME ENCANTOU DEMAIS**

 

**STRONGEST PAIR**

 

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

  
  


**VOCÊ ME ENCANTOU DEMAIS — CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 

_ Dos largos años han pasado desde la última vez que se besaron, que pudieron tener un tiempo para ellos como una pareja enamorada y feliz, llena de sueños y metas que realizar juntos. Sin embargo, Tezuka debe partir a Alemania para continuar bajo el entrenamiento de Hanna Essenheimer y Jurgen Volk. _

 

_ A su vez, Fuji entró a la JASDF en la rama de la aviación dado que no quiso entrar, voluntariamente, a la preparatoria a la manera regular. Quiso terminar sus estudios mientras adelantaba el deber de todo japonés al cumplir la mayoría de edad. _

 

_ Dos años han pasado y la historia puede cambiar… _

 

_ ¿Es posible mantener los mismos sueños después de tanto tiempo? _

 

**VOCÊ ME ENCANTOU DEMAIS — CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 

**El avión JL 408 de Japan Airlines procedente de Frankfurt está sobrevolando cielo japonés más del tiempo normal debido al atochamiento de aviones en la pista de aterrizaje. El capitán del avión está indicando a la tripulación por alto parlante verificar que todos los pasajeros se encuentren con sus cinturones de seguridad ajustados, ya que en cualquier momento se inicia el descenso a la pista de aterrizaje.**

 

**Mientras tanto, Tezuka Kunimitsu está escuchando música dentro de la lista que hay en la pantalla de entretenimiento a bordo como única opción si es que quiere guardar la batería de su celular para una emergencia o — simplemente — hablar con su familia y amigos quienes están enterados que el tenista realiza una visita durante las vacaciones de verano, aunque no el día exacto, ya que Kunimitsu no quiere fiestas ni bienvenidas grupales.**

 

**— ¿Hay algún problema, Suchuwaadesu-san? —, pregunta el tenista a la tripulante de cabina.**

 

**— No, Tezuka-san — sonriendo con gentileza, ya que reconoce al joven tenista nacional — Sucede que estamos esperando que se desocupe un poco la pista, ya que hay demasiado tráfico de aviones a esta hora. Lamentamos que aquello pueda retrasar su próxima conexión —, explica.**

 

**— Entiendo. Gracias por la información —, agradece mientras se acomoda en su silla.**

 

**— Ajústese el cinturón, por favor — le pide siguiendo el protocolo de aterrizaje como lo ordena el capitán, quien todavía espera la orden de la torre de control para descender — Si quiere, puede seguir utilizando nuestra aplicación de entretenimiento mientras estamos a la espera de la autorización para aterrizar —, sin dejar de sonreír con gentileza**

 

**— Gracias —, al terminar de juntar ambas partes del broche del cinturón.**

 

**Tezuka suspira mirando por la ventana como si pudiera ver por sí mismo el atochamiento de aviones, pero no logra ver nada, ya que el lado donde está sentado es opuesto a la pista. Decide acomodarse en su asiento todo lo que puede debido al cinturón y la posición recta en que debe permanecer por políticas de seguridad de la aerolínea.**

 

**Busca en su celular la única foto que tiene con la persona que tanto adora para perderse en el tiempo y no malhumorarse con la demora que está teniendo la compañía aérea con la cual está volando.**

 

**Observa sus ojos azules profundos, su sonrisa. Rememora ese momento sintiendo ese abrazo amistoso, pero que esconde la profunda e infinita intimidad entre ellos, y el corazón comienza a acelerarse de nuevo en esa frecuencia que sólo él provoca; recuerda el sol intenso de la playa, la arena caliente y ellos debajo de una sombrilla disfrutando la tarde junto a la niña de Yumiko que tiene apenas un año y juguetea con su madre.**

 

**Por fin, lo verá de nuevo y sentirá que el amor nuevamente tocará su vida.**

 

**_“Tripulación. Prepararse para el despegue”._ **

 

**Sonríe dichoso.**

 

**En breves instantes, podrá ser feliz otra vez a pesar que sólo serán siete cortos días.**

 

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**— ¡Qué! ¿Del tenista? —, atónito.**

 

**— Sí — asiente sin abandonar su amable sonrisa, su marca registrada — Nos conocemos desde la secundaria y eso es desde hace un tiempo —, sintiéndose algo viejo, aunque sólo son dos años desde ese entonces.**

 

**— ¡Woah, Fuji-senpai! — sorprendido — ¿Podría presentármelo? Es que es mi ídolo, por favor —, le pide juntando las manos.**

 

**— Y yo que pensé que tu ídolo era yo... —, fingiendo estar ofendido.**

 

**— ¿Eh? — sintiendo que metió la pata — Fuji-senpai, es que usted es mi ídolo también… —, intentando arreglarlo.**

 

**— No, Tezuka lo es y eso rompe todo mi corazón. Pensar que te di todo... —, reclama siguiendo con su juego.**

 

**— Se-senpai... —, consternado al ver que la está cagando.**

 

**Fuji de pronto se ríe bajito.**

 

**— Era una broma — mostrando esa curva de labios resplandeciente mientras palmea su hombro — Me alegra que estes pendiente de la carrera de Tezuka, ya que es un gran talento en el tenis —, con un tono de admiración que el otro hombre no es capaz de percibir.**

 

**— ¡SENPAI! — atónito y hasta contrariado con la broma del castaño — ¡Siempre me hace caer en su juegos! —, reclama.**

 

**— Como dice Tezuka: “No bajes la guardia” —, cita riéndose jugueton y orgulloso de ser la única persona capaz de hacer que Kunimitsu no cumpla con esa frase que es un precepto para él en otras materias de su vida.**

 

**Syuusuke camina por los pasillos de la base junto a uno de los cadetes quien forma parte del club de tenis hace pocos meses. Fuji está feliz debido que a partir de mañana comienzan sus vacaciones junto a Kunimitsu.**

 

**Esa foto es tan importante para él, la única que tienen juntos y que guarda celosamente en su celular dentro de un archivo íntimo donde nadie pueda encontrar esa imágen en la cual aparece Kunimitsu muy sonriente y relajado, dejándose abrazar por él, dejándose llevar por las risas de Yukiko — su sobrina — y la familia entera, ya que Yuuta estaba zambulléndose en las olas con el esposo de Yumiko, quien le enseña surf. De a poco, el menor de los Fuji se está acercando nuevamente a la familia y principalmente a Syuusuke.**

 

**El castaño todavía recuerda ese calor infernal y que contrasta con el agua helada de las costas de Chiba. Pero, lo que más le agrada rememorar, es ese abrazo tan íntimo, ese momento donde sus corazones laten en la misma melodía; sentir la sonrisa y la mirada feliz de Kunimitsu observando hacia la cámara. Un milagro, ya que el tenista — debido a la inmensa exposición pública — se coloca reacio a las fotos, le incomodan muchísimo.**

 

**Y, sin embargo, Tezuka hace una excepción por él, porque Fuji sabe del amor que siente su pareja por las fotos.**

 

**Por eso, es que fue sorpresivo para el castaño la presencia repentina de su novato, ya que Fuji estaba demasiado metido en sus recuerdos y con los ojos fijos en el rostro del tenista. Pero, finalmente, Syuusuke sonrió aliviado de que el cadete se fijó más en el talento de Tezuka que en su rostro embobado y su mirada enamorada por ese tenista, de su inspiración diaria.**

 

**— ¿Y cómo es Tezuka-san fuera de la cancha? ¿Es igual de tímido? —, pregunta con genuina curiosidad.**

 

**Fuji se ríe muy divertido ante lo equivocado que está el joven militar.**

 

**— Tezuka no es tímido, Madarame-kun — responde sin dejar de curvar sus labios con felicidad — sólo es un tipo muy observador, analiza antes de actuar o decir algo. De hecho, él no te va a mentir, te va a decir cuando algo no le gusta y se aleja cuando no tiene interés, como cuando los periodistas le hacen preguntas personales o le toman demasiadas fotografías, le parecen displicentes e innecesarias —, explica.**

 

**— Se nota que se conocen desde la escuela secundaria —, opina muy sonriente.**

 

**— Te lo presentaré pronto para que te puedas dar cuenta de lo que digo —, comenta aceptando la petición del novato.**

 

**— ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! — inclina su pecho hacia adelante demostrando formalmente con una reverencia su inmensa gratitud — Quisiera que me autografiara una revista que tengo de él —, ilusionado mientras piensa en todo lo que le gustaría hacer cuando pueda conocer al tenista de sus sueños.**

 

**— Ahora ve a terminar de estudiar que no quiero que Miyake-san me diga que nuevamente no hiciste el ensayo del periodo Joumon, porque te haré parte de mi entrenamiento personal. Supongo que no debo recordarte que estás a mi cargo y a mi me gustan las cosas correctamente ejecutadas —, le advierte con una sonrisa que hace temblar la quijada de Madarame, quien sabe por experiencia propia que Fuji tiene una resistencia bestial y muy escondida en ese cuerpo que parece más delicado que el hombre promedio.**

 

**— Si, Fuji-san. Hasta pronto, no lo defraudaré —, nuevamente hace una reverencia para despedirse y se va corriendo a resolver sus temas pendientes.**

 

**— Esta juventud que no hace lo debido —, comenta en voz alta y para sí mismo con ambas manos en la cintura.**

 

**Y, por un momento, se ríe a carcajadas por lo que acaba de decir, ya que siente que se está pareciendo a ese entrañable capitán del Club de Tenis de su escuela secundaria.**

 

**Retoma su teléfono móvil para salir de esa carpeta privada que contiene aquella foto tan especial para él y meter el aparato dentro de sus bolsillos nuevamente. Tiene prisa por guardar las últimas cosas en su maleta para ir a casa y verse con Tezuka al día siguiente.**

 

**Pero, se encuentra con un mensaje de texto pendiente en su celular. Lo quiere leer inmediatamente al darse cuenta que se trata del propio Tezuka.**

 

**Kunimitsu — “Anda a la oficina de tu Comandante cuando vayan por ti. Sólo te aviso, porque tu rostro sorprendido y desarmado es parte de nuestra intimidad. Te estoy esperando allá”**

 

**Los ojos azules de Fuji Syuusuke se encendieron como fuegos de artificio y el corazón estalló de alegría absoluta como confetis en plena celebración de año nuevo. Cerró los ojos con la ilusión viva y galopante en su pecho al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el espinazo, ya que pensó — por un momento — que se trataba de una broma o que el karma le estaba dando duro por la jugada que le hizo recientemente a su novato, a Madarame. Pero, ahí estaban las palabras que quería leer, que ansiaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, aunque al mismo tiempo se trataba de algo realmente sorpresivo e inesperado.**

 

**¿Y acaso de eso se trata el amor? ¿Es un hecho sorprendente que nos deja desnudos, pero con los abrazos abiertos y el corazón dispuesto a más de esos eventos que nos sacan de nuestra rutina y nos hacen felices?**

 

**Fuji está seguro de ello.**

 

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**— Tezuka-kun, es un honor tenerlo en mi oficina —, saluda el comandante.**

 

**— Muchas gracias por recibirme aún sin agendar un cita previa con su asistente, Soujikikan-san —, correspondiendo aquel apretón de manos que le ofrece el militar, quien de seguro hizo alguna preparación en los Estados Unidos para tener la confianza de hacer ese típico saludo occidental con alguien tan japonés como él.**

 

**— No hay problema. Nos agrada recibir a ejemplos del talento y del trabajo duro, ya que son emblemas de nuestra institución —, dichoso.**

 

**Kunimitsu se sienta frente a Ishiguro Genji, el Comandante del Aire, quien le pide a su asistente que llame al Aviador de Primera Clase Fuji Syuusuke. La mujer asiente de inmediato y toma el teléfono para comunicarse a la división correspondiente y cumplir la orden de su jefe.**

 

**— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —, ofrece el mayor al tenista.**

 

**— Un vaso de agua, por favor —, responde mientras observa a la mujer hacer el breve contacto.**

 

**— Tráenos agua, Majime —, solicita el jefe al ver que su asistente finaliza llamada.**

 

**— En seguida —, asiente y sale de la oficina.**

 

**Kunimitsu observa el gran e imponente despacho del militar, lleno de cuadros marciales y todas las condecoraciones obtenidas a lo largo de su trayectoria cosa que el tenista no lo cree un acto pedante como tampoco le parecen recargados los colores que decoran las cuatro paredes. Se siente a gusto al ver que está en un espacio moderno, pero sin perder la seriedad marcial ni tampoco imponer ese temor camuflado con respeto como sucede dentro de la milicia durante los tiempos de guerra de los siglos anteriores.**

 

**— Así que, vienes por el piloto más joven de mi escuadra,Tezuka-kun —, retomando la conversación.**

 

**— Si, quiero darle una sorpresa —, comenta regresando a mirar al Comandante.**

 

**— Realmente eso es digno de verse, porque él siempre nos sorprende con su gran inteligencia e infalible destreza física — reconoce mientras piensa en el castaño — está dos rangos más altos que todos los de su promoción y se lo toma con la madurez y disciplina propia de lo que significa su puesto en nuesta base... —, agrega orgulloso de su aviador.**

 

**¿Madurez? Sí, Syuusuke a pesar de todas sus bromas, es un muchacho que tiene demasiado claro el mundo a su alrededor, por eso sabe moverse perfectamente dentro de él al punto de no salir pillado en alguna de sus travesuras, porque ese nivel de inteligencia emocional que tiene — sea innato o aprendido por alguien de su familia —  le da el poder de reconocer o leer a las personas para salir librado y tener algo de diversión, aunque jamás al punto de dañar la moral o la integridad del otro.**

 

**Sin embargo, eso de la disciplina no se lo cree mucho el tenista, quien no pierde de vista las palabras del militar, ya que Tezuka es testigo casi omnisciente de muchas payasadas o travesuras de su gran amor. Sin embargo, no lo ve hace dos años, desde los tiempos cuando el castaño comienza a alistarse para entrar al regimiento del aire.**

 

**Quizás, está distinto y eso le agrada a Kunimitsu, porque esa cualidad le sirve a Syuusuke para su desempeño dentro la Fuerza Aérea, pero siempre y cuando eso no influya de manera negativa en aquella forma de ser tan encantadora que tiene Fuji con sus seres queridos, incluyéndose.**

 

**Le rompería el corazón, absolutamente.**

 

**— Estoy muy contento con él — continúa el Comandante — y espero que siga con su carrera militar, ya que es un gran ejemplo para todos. Me imagino que usted conoce que él es el fundador de nuestro Club de Tenis, el cual está autorizado por nuestro General del Aire, quien es uno de los miembros honorarios y entrena con él durante tres veces por semana —, relata queriéndose colocar a tono con el visitante.**

 

**Kunimitsu sonríe diminuto, apenas sus labios se curvan, pero está con el pecho inflado. Claro que sabe de ese Club de Tenis y adora la idea de que Syuusuke continúe practicando el deporte que los une dentro y fuera de la cancha.**

 

**— Estoy al tanto de ello y le agradezco la oportunidad de que él pueda desenvolver todas sus habilidades en este lugar que lo recibe con los brazos abiertos y reconoce su talento como aviador y deportista, Soujikikan-san — congraciandose con el militar al llamarlo por su rango, ya que lo más probable es que su abuelo se entere de esta visita, porque el mayor siempre se entera de todo de una manera que a Kunimitsu le parece sorprendente y lo que más le exige el mayor es que mantenga en alto el honor de los Tezuka en todos los lugares y con las personas que visita — Además, si me permite comentarle, pues no me sorprende la destreza y la resistencia física de Fuji, ya que en la escuela secundaria tenía entrenamientos continuos, fuertes y extensos durante cuatro y hasta cinco veces por semana —, agrega rememorando los tiempos de SEIGAKU.**

 

**— Ya veo y no me cabe la menor duda, ya que me dijiste que fueron al mismo club cuando estudiaban en la escuela secundaría y ya eres un tenista reconocido en el mundo a pesar de tu juventud, Tezuka-kun. Me habría gustado saberlo para mis hijos —, afirma algo distraído dado que golpean la puerta.**

 

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**Apenas lee el mensaje mensaje de texto y se despabila un poco del mosaico de sus propias emociones, Syuusuke corre a su habitación a guardar las últimas cosas pendientes, porque no quiere hacer esperar más a Tezuka dentro del regimiento, por ningún motivo y más después de su largo vuelo desde Alemania.**

 

**Casi al terminar, escucha a uno de los cadetes decir que Ishiguro Genji lo manda a buscar tal y como le avisa Kunimitsu por escrito.**

 

**Cierra rápidamente la maleta, se arregla el blazer, la corbata y sus botas antes de salir hacia la oficina del alto mando del regimiento tokyota.**

 

**Cuando llega al despacho, se encuentra con Majime, quien acaba de aparecer por la puerta luego de dejar el agua para su jefe y visitante.**

 

**— Buenos días, Majime-san —, saluda con gentileza y formalidad.**

 

**— Buen día, Fuji-kun —, corresponde con la misma manera.**

 

**— Ishiguro-san me mandó a llamar —, comentando la razón de su vista.**

 

**— Claro que sí — asiente de inmediato — puedes entrar, está esperándote junto a Tezuka-san —.**

 

**Fuji sonríe con esa amabilidad que lo caracteriza, aunque la verdad es que está riéndose por dentro mientras rememora todas las veces en que confunden a Kunimitsu como alguien de mayor edad que él, como ocurre con padre de Kawamura, quien le ofrece sake al actual tenista como se hace con un adulto para celebrar el triunfo de SEIGAKU en el último año de ellos en el club de tenis escolar.**

 

**— Muchas gracias —, manifiesta dejando a la asistente seguir con sus deberes.**

 

**Da unos pasos acercándose y luego unos golpes a la puerta para anunciar su intención de entrar.**

 

**No debe ponerse nervioso, no debe sucumbir al encanto y a la felicidad de ver a su gran amor después de dos años frente a su Comandante.**

 

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**— Adelante, Majime —, autoriza el militar pensando que se trata de su asistente nuevamente.**

 

**Pero, al abrir la puerta, entra un castaño de ojos cerúleos seguido de un saludo marcial mientras cierra la puerta tras de él.**

 

**— Descanso, Fuji —, ordena Ishiguro para que Syuusuke retome su postura civil y pueda participar en la reunión.**

 

**Kunimitsu no puede despertar de su asombro. Es realmente sorprendente ver a Syuusuke con tenida militar frente a sus ojos; es más, siente una cachetada mental tan fuerte que no es capaz de reaccionar ante esa postura marcial del castaño con los brazos detrás de la espalda, la cual corrige el fino defecto de su posición cuando permanece erguido de manera regular o normal. Se ve hasta más alto e imponente, majestuoso con ese traje marcial mientras detecta que tiene el cabello demasiado corto para su gusto mientras se desabrocha los botones del blazer.**

 

**Al mismo tiempo, Syuusuke observa de soslayo al tenista, muy fascinado de ver ese cuerpo que está más escultural que nunca, dado que esos hombros altos junto con esos brazos y muslos torneados modelan aquellos pantalones de marca italiana al igual que la camisa y el blazer que estiliza aquel cuello fuerte de Kunimitsu. Fuji detecta que los trajes de paño inglés le vienen de maravilla al tenista.**

 

**— Puedes sentarte junto a tu amigo —, le ordena su superior con menos formalidad**

 

**— Gracias, señor — asiente mientras se desabrocha los botones de su blazer para sentarse cómodo — Tanto tiempo, Tezuka —, saluda con la familiaridad permitida dentro de las cuatro paredes del despacho marcial en lo que estira su mano derecha para saludarlo.**

 

**— Pensé que podría venir por ti para viajar a Chiba de inmediato —, corresponde mientras lo ve sentarse a su lado.**

 

**— Suena bien —, sonríe con un poco más de relajo por visualizar ese viaje a solas en su mente.**

 

**Fuji apenas mira a los ojos del tenista, no puede más mientras un tercero los acompaña, ya que la pasión y el deseo sexual que siente cuando sus miradas se cruzan por más de cinco segundos es historia conocida entre ellos. Es demasiado para Syuusuke tener que calmar los latidos de su corazón y reprimir las ganas de abrazar a Kunimitsu como para además cometer la locura de cruzar miradas con él.**

 

**— Sé que llegaba mañana, pero quería sorprenderte —, haciendo el teatro para el Comandante, quien se sirve su propio vaso de agua saborizado con cáscara de limón.**

 

**— Y lo lograste — afirma el castaño respaldando el montaje de Kunimitsu — ¿Es posible retirarnos, señor? —, solicita a su superior.**

 

**Ishiguro deja el vaso de agua sobre la mesa.**

 

**— Antes quiero que te enteres de algunas cosas para que a tu vuelta te enfoques en ello — explica el mayor dejando pendiente la salida — Gushiken-san quiere que vayas a Hamamatsu para que comiences con el entrenamiento teórico del vuelo táctico, tu traslado está hecho. Sólo falta que se cumpla la fecha para que vayas —, comenta.**

 

**Gushiken Jun es el General del Aire, el Jefe del Estado Mayor de la JASDF en su rama Aérea.**

 

**Syuusuke se congela, pero no se permite demostrarlo. No quiere irse a Hamamatsu, porque eso significa dejar a su familia, ya que la razón de tanto esfuerzo por ascender es para quedarse en Tokio y no alejarse de sus padres, hermanos y sobrina. Además, no tiene que recorrer grandes distancias para ver a Tezuka cuando este vuelve desde Alemania o desde cualquier punto del mundo.**

 

**— Así será, Ishiguro-san —, afirma sólo por deber y respeto por su alto superior.**

 

**— Lo otro es que Gushiken-san ordenó que se colocaran canchas de tenis para que sigas con el club, ya que también viajará tres veces por semana para continuar con sus entrenamientos que han sido muy provechosos para sus competiciones — continúa — Estamos tremendamente felices con tu desempeño en la Fuerza Aérea, Fuji. Y como sabemos de tu aspiración de ser piloto táctico, es momento de que comiences con ello —, agrega mirando al castaño.**

 

**Kunimitsu siente que la respiración de su pareja cambió drásticamente, es casi nula. Eso le dice que Fuji está completamente tenso y reacio a las ideas del Comandante,**

 

**— Le agradezco muchísimo la atención que Gushiken-san y Ishiguro-san colocan en mi. Continuaré trabajando duro para no decepcionarles —, agregando una reverencia formal.**

 

**— Así se habla, muchacho. Estoy seguro que muy pronto tendremos un nuevo piloto táctico en nuestras filas — dichoso — ¿Tezuka-kun, podría visitarnos a su vuelta de vacaciones? — volviendo a mirar al tenista — Es que quisiera que diera una charla inspiradora a los cadetes para entusiasmarlos con esta carrera militar tan importante para el país —, explica.**

 

**Kunimitsu está más pendiente de las reacciones de su pareja que del comandante, quien se ve muy entusiasmado. Al tenista le desagrada profundamente que Syuusuke se sienta obligado a realizar algo que no quiere, pero lo único que puede hacer por él es contenerlo apenas salgan.**

 

**— Cuente con ello —, acepta.**

 

**— Ya que está todo conversado, puede retirarse junto a nuestro visitante, Fuji —, autorizando finalmente la salida y las vacaciones de manera oficial.**

 

**Ambos jóvenes se despiden del alto mando para luego retirarse.**

 

**Syuusuke lleva su bolso militar al hombro  mientras conduce a Kunimitsu hasta el estacionamiento con su propia maleta.**

 

**— Siento que estás molesto por ese traslado —, comenta al verse más solos.**

 

**— No quiero que me alejen de mi familia y mucho menos de ti — responde luego de suspirar cansino — no quiero dejar de ver a Yukiko ni tampoco quiero que tengas que recorrer mayor distancia para que nos podamos ver —, explica mientras se acercan a su jeep.**

 

**— No te preocupes por mi, yo voy a viajar hasta donde sea por ti —, declara.**

 

**Por fin, Kunimitsu puede ver a su pareja sonreír de manera genuina y eso alivia el corazón del tenista.**

 

**— Y así dices que no eres un hombre romántico —, comenta mientras saca las llaves del bolsillo para desbloquear todas las puertas del auto.**

 

**— No he dicho nada así — encogiéndose de hombros — No quiero que te frustres innecesariamente —, no le gusta mucho que le digan que es un hombre romántico dado que lo asocia a cosas demasiado cursis o empalagosas y eso no es para él.**

 

**Syuusuke se ríe. Le gusta molestarlo con eso mientras guarda la maleta de Tezuka y la propia en la parte de atrás del jeep.**

 

**— Ya solucionaré eso cuando terminen las vacaciones —, comenta cerrando la puerta del conductor.**

 

**Y por fin, se miran a los ojos por más tiempo del debido, más de lo que ambos pueden soportar sin desear al otro, sin tener esas ganas abrasivas de besar y de acariciar hasta el cansancio.**

 

**Sin embargo, se encuentran dentro de las dependencias militares de Japón.**

 

**Se toman la mano y entrelazan los dedos en silencio al mismo tiempo que Tezuka levanta la mano de Fuji para besarla con amor.**

 

**Syuusuke siente como esos labios tiemblan llenos de ansias y deseo, tal como lo siente él por todo su cuerpo. Sus miradas se cruzan nuevamente, Kunimitsu no puede evitar más el deseo de mirar esos ojos azules que le observan con total atención, no puede evitar comunicarle las ansias de estar a solas, de amarlo como cuando están cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 

**— Salgamos de aquí — musita el castaño — ponte el cinturón —, dando un leve apretón de manos.**

 

**Tezuka reacciona y asiente pensando que desconoce momento exacto en que se deja llevar por su pareja, no sabe en qué momento le deja de importar el mundo y sólo existe Syuusuke con sus ojos profundos, llenos de misterio y de pasión desbordada cuando se cruzan con los suyos.**

 

**Fuji enciende el motor y acelera inmediatamente. Quiere llegar pronto a Chiba para alejar a ambos de la ajetreada vida en Tokio que cada vez se pone más exigente y sofocante, no quiere que Kunimitsu demore más en poder descansar de toda esa correría que significan los torneos y los entrenamientos de esos dos alemanes tan exigentes y poderosos.**

 

**— En una hora estaremos descansando sin que nadie nos moleste —, comenta el castaño tomando nuevamente la mano de Tezuka.**

 

**— Por fin — suspira el tenista — necesito mucho silencio y tranquilidad —, mientras se relaja en su asiento.**

 

**— Quiero que conozcas mis lugares favoritos — con voz traviesa — así que, no te quedarás en la cama todo el día si es lo que planeas —, sin despegar la mirada del volante.**

 

**El tenista tuerce sus labios hacia abajo, ya que Syuusuke conoce sus deseos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, suena muy interesante para Tezuka que Fuji le muestre sus lugares de la infancia, esos espacios donde se añora ser adulto para tener independencia cuando lo que más se añora es todo lo contrario luego de conocer el mundo.**

 

**—  Quiero un día en la cama —, le pide imperativo.**

 

**— Sólo uno, al segundo te sacaré a pellizcos —, acepta bajo sus propias condiciones.**

 

**Kunimitsu abre la guantera del auto buscando con la esperanza de encontrar esas barras energéticas que Syuusuke tiene desde los tiempos de escuela. Sin embargo, se encuentra con un álbum de fotos tamaño bolsillo donde ve a su pareja posando con muchas personas, a veces en grupo y otras en dupla. Tezuka observa las expresiones del castaño para saber quienes son los más cercanos para él.**

 

**— Pensé que entrando a la base militar perdería el toque —, bromeando.**

 

**¿Es broma? Es cosa de ver cómo ha mejorado su postura, parece más alto y garzo de lo que es. La ropa militar en sí, le da esa seriedad que necesita para plantarse en presencia frente a sus compañeros y superiores, ya que Syuusuke emana gentileza y sus rasgos ingleses le dan cierto aire ceniciento que no es compatible con la dureza de la milicia cuando se viste con ropa de civil.**

 

**Le encanta su evolución, su nueva presencia.**

 

**Sinceramente, Tezuka estaba muy preocupado por esa decisión tan inesperada de Fuji por adherirse tan joven al estatuto militar, Kunimitsu pensó que los berridos de Kikumaru ayudarían a convencer al castaño de lo contrario. Sin embargo, Syuusuke no dio su brazo a torcer y no renunció a su inscripción en la Fuerza Aérea.**

 

**Ahora que ve el resultado, el tenista se siente orgulloso de respetar finalmente la decisión del castaño tal como Fuji lo hizo con él.**

 

**Continúa mirando el álbum hasta que se encuentra algo que le sorprende, pero no le agrada.**

 

**No sabe quién es, pero sale demasiadas veces y demasiado apegado a Syuusuke, lo más sorprende a Tezuka es que el castaño no se muestra incómodo con tanta cercanía.**

 

**Fuji sonríe al darse cuenta que Kunimitsu se queda mirando aquella imágen mientras sus cejas tienden a juntarse. Le agrada que lo cele sin hacer escenas escandalosas, que lo reclame sin perder el control.**

 

**— Es un novato de la escuela de aviación, pertenece a mi división y le enseño a jugar tenis  — comenta despejando todas las preguntas del tenista profesional quien permanece mudo — Le ilusiona conocerte, eres su ídolo. Se pasa viendo tus partidos y tus declaraciones en la prensa escrita y radial  —, agrega al entender que su pareja quiere más información.**

 

**— Le falta musculatura — mirando fijamente los brazos y las piernas del muchacho  — ademas, le falta más tiempo de trote, la postura que tiene en las otras fotos lo demuestra  —, critica sin despegar los ojos de la foto, su corazón aún sigue celoso.**

 

**— Madarame podría ser como Eiji, Kunimitsu  — tomandole la mano — él no tiene la altura que tú ostentas en mi corazón  —, entrelazando los dedos.**

 

**Un hermano, eso es lo que intenta decir su pareja, a quien tanto ama y anhela ver todos los días en su vida, en su cama. Aquella declaración tranquiliza al tenista, ya que le agrada que Syuusuke no esté tan solo como él en su diario vivir y dentro de la base militar. No se siente arrepentido de los celos, porque no puede renegar de su forma de ser y, por eso, mira al castaño quien decide hacer una parada momentánea en la carretera.**

 

**— ¿Tú sabes por qué no te puedo mirar a los ojos más de cinco segundos, verdad?  —, apagando el motor.**

 

**Tezuka asiente con la cabeza.**

 

**Ambos no se pueden mirar más de cinco segundos, porque afloran esos sentimientos que no pueden exponer con naturalidad delante de una sociedad que no los acepta.**

 

**— Adoro que me celes, pero que no pase del juego ¿Si? — le toma la mano — el único que me importa, eres tú —, la aprieta y se acerca a su rostro.**

 

**Kunimitsu aprovecha el momento para acariciar la mejilla de su pareja y besar aquellos labios mientras se olvida del respeto que le tiene al uniforme militar, mientras se olvida que no quiere meter en problemas al piloto de aviones más joven de Japón del presente siglo al mismo tiempo que siente el calor de esa boca dulce y caliente del castaño, de esos brazos que rodean su cuello con pertenencia, con premura.**

 

**Por fin, Syuusuke puede tener ese ansiado beso que vuelve suave y menesteroso a ratos. Siente los respiros y los labios temblorosos de Kunimitsu, quien intenta desconectarse de todos sus pensamientos recurrentes y cotidianos mientras percibe que ambos se entregan al deseo, a esa necesidad pura de tenerse, de jadear hasta el extasis.**

 

**Tezuka acciona la palanca que está en uno de los costados del asiento de Fuji para reclinarlo por completo. El castaño no se sorprende por estar más concentrado en disfrutar de aquellos labios que tanto ansía palpar con los suyos mientras le saca al tenista la parte de arriba de su traje de paño inglés.**

 

**Las botas militares se rozan con los zapatos de charol mientras sus dueños recorren la camisa del otro con caricias cómplices, cargadas de felicidad y amor, de dicha y con el anhelo infinito de no separarse jamás. Y es que ambos notan en los respiros del otro esa sensación de querer luchar por esa relación cuando sea el momento, cuando puedan ser capaces de vivir juntos y aún así amarse como sucede en este momento donde el vértigo del amor los tiene temblando con el deseo vivo de sentirse la piel hasta quedarse sin fuerzas ni aliento.**

 

**Cuando Tezuka se está sacando el cinto, Fuji sonríe seductor y lo toma de la corbata para acercarlo de nuevo a su rostro.**

 

**— ¿Quién eres y dónde dejaste a mi capitán serio y respetuoso del uniforme militar? —, pregunta sin dejar de sonreír con picardía.**

 

**Y como si se tratara de romper el hechizo, Kunimitsu pestañea rápido y constante. Baja la cabeza y se da cuenta que su mano se encuentra casi retirando por completo el cinto que sujeta sus propios pantalones de tela. Se siente un poco avergonzado, con su mente congelada y el cuerpo reaccionando por inercia, ya que se acomoda en su asiento mientras intenta retomar sus cinco sentidos.**

 

**— Lo dejé en Alemania, parece — responde ordenándose la corbata y el cuello de la camisa. Siente el bochorno azorando de sus mejillas — Aunque, en Chiba no te vas a escapar, aviador de primera clase —, le advierte con tono sonriente y muy seguro de sí mismo.**

 

**Fuji se ríe mientras vuelve a colocar el respaldo de su asiento en su posición original al mismo tiempo en que el otro hombre se ajusta el cinto y el cinturón de seguridad.**

 

**— Ya lo veremos — mientras se acomoda también la corbata y el cabello — Aunque, creo que a Kunikazu-san no le gustará saber que su nieto favorito rompió una regla tan importante —, bromeando.**

 

**— Deja de tontear y vámonos — apurando al castaño sabiendo que su pareja no es capaz de decirle eso al mayor — Es peligroso estar detenidos en plena carretera —, encendiendo el motor al ver que Syuusuke se arregla la camisa.**

 

**Sin embargo, Fuji le toma el rostro al tenista para darle un beso en la boca primero antes de tomar el volante, como si se tratara de un pequeño acto rebelde, una pequeña contrariada que Kunimitsu deja pasar, ya que le encantan los besos de su pareja.**

 

**Apenas retoma el camino por la carretera, Syuusuke coloca el radio dado que no quiere debatir entre clásica y celta.**

 

**Cambia las emisoras hasta que pilla algo de música romántica, pero la cambia de inmediato al sentir los ojos inquisidores de Tezuka. Eso le causa mucha risa, por lo que ríe bajito sin contenerse.**

 

**Sigue probando las emisoras activas y de acuerdo al lugar donde transitan. Pasa por pop, rap y jazz sin éxito, ya que Kunimitsu no está aprobando ninguna mientras niega con la cabeza, pero Syuusuke no quiere escuchar lo mismo de siempre, quiere probar cosas nuevas junto a su pareja.**

 

**Por eso, es que la deja en una emisora que parece tocar música funk con reggae.**

 

**— ¿Qué es eso? —, protesta el tenista con la intención de decirle que la cambie de inmediato.**

 

**— Música, mi amor. Hay que probar algo nuevo de vez en cuando —, le guiña un ojo.**

 

**— Debe existir una emisora con sountrack o música instrumental por lo menos — continúa alegando — Para la próxima, vengo con la discografía de Yiruma en mi teléfono —, gruñe.**

 

**— Dale una oportunidad… —, insiste con tono gentil y hasta coqueto para convencer al tenista mientras acaricia su mano.**

 

**Kunimitsu se cruza de brazos, como un niño mañoso según Syuusuke, quien comienza a dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música del tema que al parecer es un cover traducido al japonés.**

 

**Você me encantou demais**

_ Me encantaste/gustaste demasiado _

**Mostrou seu coração do que ele é capaz**

_ Mostraste todo lo que tu corazón es capaz _

**Por isso eu quero te dizer**

_ Por eso quiero decirte _

**Que a flor dessa canção sempre será você**

_ Que la flor de esa canción siempre serás tú _

**Seu beijo despertou paixão**

_ Tu beso despertó pasión _

 

**Kunimitsu sigue cruzado de brazos mientras mira el paisaje que le proporciona la carretera hacia Chiba. Su semblante no cambia y cree que es muy tonto discutir por algo así a pesar que la melodía no es, para nada de su gusto. Pero, aún así, está colocando atención a la canción, ya que parece ser bonita.**

 

**Mientras tanto, Syuusuke goza de saber que su relación no ha perdido el toque, que el tenista aun deja pasar esas bromas blancas; aun le permite jugar a pesar de esos dos años lejos donde las formas de ser o los temperamentos en edad formativa pueden cambiar de manera natural cuando se vive lejos del hogar, de los amigos y la familia.**

 

**A Fuji no le importaba mucho la música que escucha en estos momentos, si no que la estaba usando como método para ver cuánto y en qué ha cambiado su tenista.**

 

**Además, el castaño reconoce que la letra es bastante bonita. Un poco empalagosa, pero linda.**

 

**Desculpe se me apressei, pois nada foi em vão**

_ Disculpa si me apresuré, porque nada fue en vano _

**E que eu desejo a você**

_ Lo que deseo para ti _

**É que os deuses do amor estejam a te proteger**

_ Es que los dioses del amor estén protegiéndote _

**E que o verão no seu sorriso nunca acabe**

_ Y que el verano en tu sonrisa nunca acabe _

**E aquele medo de viver um dia se torne um grande amor**

_ Y que algún día  aquel miedo de vivir se torne un grande amor _

**Vou te falar, mas acho que você já sabe**

_ Voy a decírtelo, pero creo que ya lo sabes _

 

**Kunimitsu se pierde en medio de la quietud y el verde del paisaje que lo acompaña.**

 

**Quizás, es esa misma música la que le permite despegar su mente de la realidad consciente y volver a sentir esa conexión tan íntima y brutal con el aviador, quien permanece en silencio manejando.**

 

**Vocë apaixonou**

_ Tú enamoraste _

**alucinou**

_ enloqueciste _

**descompassou meu coração**

_ revolucionaste mi corazón _

  
  


**¿Cuánto tiempo esperando este momento?**

 

**Dos años es un tiempo corto para algunas personas, pero para él se trata de una eternidad.**

 

**Todavia puede rememorar la rabia parida cuando se separa de Syuusuke en el Aeropuerto; su cuerpo en plena ebullición mientras realiza los trámites migratorios junto a una distensión abdominal que le pellizca hasta el esternón. Todavía puede rememorar aquel sopor que lo deja durmiendo dentro de la misma sala de embarque, debido que su cerebro quiere defenderse de un colapso mientras el tenista espera su turno de entrar al vuelo y comenzar su carrera profesional junto a los mejores entrenadores que conoce en el circuito europeo y quienes lo reciben sin miramientos respecto a su talento nato.**

 

**Ahora, mientras va en el auto de su pareja — el que de seguro tiene con su esfuerzo y autorización de sus padres para conducirlo luego de pasar algunas pruebas y papeleos judiciales — Tezuka siente una paz y una alegría fuera de serie, una que no puede sentir con otra persona aun cuando puede tener a quien sea en Frankfurt.**

 

**Y aunque, muchas veces quiere aceptar una propuesta alemana para salir de la parte dolorosa que te da la soledad, Kunimitsu siente que pertenece a este mundo cuando está al lado del castaño, cuando tiene la oportunidad de respirar su aire y, principalmente, cuando siente su tacto y calor.**

 

**Y eso ninguna mujer, ni otro hombre se lo puede dar. A veces, muy a su pesar por lo lejos que está de Syuusuke para poder vivir y sentir amor, compañía y sexo en un país donde está absolutamente solo y alejado de toda conexión de su círculo japonés, pero existen otras veces que le alivia estar sin pareja en Alemania para poder concentrarse en su tenis para poder ser un profesional.**

 

**Você me fez sonhar demais**

_ Me hiciste soñar demasiado _

**Chegou, sorriu, beijou, mostrou como se faz**

_ Llegaste, sonreíste, mostraste cómo se hace _

**Por isso eu quero te falar**

_ Por eso quiero decirte _

**Que os Às dessa canção eu fiz só pra te dar**

que los ases de esta canción yo los hice sólo para dártelos

**Seu jeito lindo fez arder**

_ tu linda forma me hace arder _

**Fiquei feito vulcão fervendo por te ver**

_ Me quedé hecho un volcán por verte _

 

**Syuusuke agudiza sus oídos, ya que percibe a su pareja pasando por varios estados. No quiere cambiar la música, porque es muy obvio su gesto y no quiere que Kunimitsu se sienta descubierto, dado que le gusta más que el tenista se lo diga por voluntad propia que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza.**

 

**Sin embargo, y fuera de ese tema, aún le sorprende el hecho mismo de tener a Tezuka a su lado, ya que son incontables y repetidos los sueños despiertos que le juegan malas pasadas al amanecer y en el ocaso al castaño, ya que son en esos momentos donde su cerebro deja de ocuparse de sus obligaciones y retoma sus anhelos y el recuerdo de sus seres queridos.**

 

**No quiere hacerse ilusiones, ya que nada quita que esto puede ser un “remember” para Tezuka a pesar de que confía en el tenista cuando le dice que está solo en Alemania y que no tiene intenciones de una relación allá. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Fuji sabe que la carne es debil y esta no pide, más bien exige saciarse y es de tontos cerrar los ojos e ignorar eso.**

 

**Porque él también lo ha sentido y ha querido tener una relación cuando la soledad parece matarlo de angustia, de abulia.**

 

**Pero, no quiere arruinar las cosas, no quiere tampoco dañar su carrera militar que le da tantas satisfacciones y accesos a privilegios de poder conducir su propio auto y viajar por el país de manera gratis para sacar sus fotografías por un capricho de su cuerpo.**

 

**E que eu desejo a você**

_ Y yo deseo para ti _

**É que os deuses do amor estejam a te proteger**

_ Es que los dioses del amor estén protegiéndote _

**E que o verão no seu sorriso nunca acabe**

_ Y que el verano en tu sonrisa nunca acabe _

**E aquele medo de viver um dia se torne um grande amor.**

_ Y aquel miedo de vivir un día se convierta en un gran amor. _

 

**— ¿Sabes que siempre te amaré, verdad? — le pregunta repentinamente al tenista, quien se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su pareja — Aunque, nuestros caminos tiendan a separarse por distintas razones, mi corazón siempre va a latir por ti, siempre vas a ser mi gran amor —, continúa mientras le toma la mano a su pareja**

 

**— Lo sé y es mutuo —, responde como si fuera obvio.**

 

**— A veces siento que me quiero casar contigo y tener una familia, que nuestra felicidad nunca se va a acabar si formalizamos, porque no te quiero perder, pero somos tan jóvenes y nos queda tanto por vivir, que siento dolor cuando no me puedo desdoblar para poder tener una vida contigo sin que te vayas de Alemania y yo sin salir de Japón —, confiesa.**

 

**Tezuka se queda en silencio ante esa declaración. Se toma una pausa antes de responder a lo más puro que Fuji declara respecto a su relación, ya que está revelando sus miedos y sueños más profundos.**

 

**— Ten por seguro que siento los mismos temores que tú — comienza sin dejar de mirar el horizonte — y que me veo en un futuro contigo mientras hacemos la familia que tú dices, pero falta tanto por vivir entre nosotros. Tienes que terminar la escuela como yo, tenemos que vivirnos lo que nos queda antes de ver si podemos quedarnos en un país y vivir juntos para conocer realmente nuestras manías y descubrir si nos seguimos amando después de eso — mientras siente que está abriendo todo lo que puede su corazón para no dañar el de su pareja involuntariamente — yo sé que te amo y también sé que me amas, pero tambien quiero que ambos nos demos la oportunidad de vivir los próximos diez años sin miramientos, sin cohartarnos ni limitarnos; no quiero escucharte ni decirte que no vivimos lo que quisimos por pensar en el otro y que por eso perdimos una oportunidad importante. No quiero que mi amor se conviertan cadenas que no te dejen nada provechoso para tu vida, yo quiero darte lo mejor de mi vida, no matarte en vida —.**

 

**Fuji lo escucha atentamente. Quiere mirarlo, pero dejar de observar el volante es regalarle la vida a la muerte. Sin embargo, eso no impide que medite cada una de las palabras e ideas que dice el tenista y le encuentra razón, sentido, aunque eso no apaga su miedo y se siente más desgraciado por eso, se llega a enfurecer consigo mismo por eso.**

 

**— Lo sé — afirma luego de una pausa — y también ten por seguro que tampoco quiero ser las cadenas que no te permitan avanzar o ser feliz. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que los próximos diez años serán los más provechosos de mi vida, porque quiero que valga la pena mi distancia contigo y porque me gusta lo que hago en la base todos los días, pero al mismo tiempo serán los más escandalosos debido a que corro el riesgo de perderte y de traicionarte por encontrar el amor en alguien más —, suspira.**

 

**— Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, Syuusuke — opina queriendo aliviar el dolor del castaño que también es el suyo — vivamos el presente que es lo único seguro que tenemos. Si alguno de los dos toma un camino diferente, deberemos dejarlo ir y ver la forma de avanzar, ya que las vueltas de la vida son tan impredecibles que hasta nos puede volver a juntar —, besando la mano del castaño.**

 

**Fuji asiente moviendo la cabeza**

 

**— Estoy de acuerdo —, entrelazando los dedos.**

 

**— Además, tengo que ganar lo suficiente para comprarte un anillo a tu altura —, intentando relajar a su manera mientras le sonrie,**

 

**Syuusuke sonríe genuinamente. Kunimitsu siempre sabe calmar su corazón.**

 

**— Sabes que cualquier anillo me gusta si me lo regalas tú, Kumimitsu —, sin dejar de tomar su mano.**

 

**— Si, pero yo no te voy a regalar cualquiera — insiste — quiero que sea a lo grande, como te lo mereces —, da un suave apretón en su mano.**

 

**Vou te falar, mas acho que você já sabe**

_ Voy a decírtelo, pero creo que tú ya lo sabes _

**Você apaixonou, alucinou, descompassou meu coração**

_ Tú enamoraste, alucinaste, enloqueciste mi corazón _

**Meu coração**

_ Mi corazón _

**Meu coração**

Mi corazón

**Meu coração**

_ Mi corazón _

 

**Llegan a Chiba.**

 

**Kunimitsu sale del auto apenas llegan a la casa de la familia paterna de Syuusuke, quien se la consigue con su abuela para poder descansar a solas con el amor de su vida y que algún día lo revelará ante todo el mundo.**

 

**Ambos entraron y dejaron las maletas en la sala, ya que el tenista no deja continuar al castaño debido a que se lo lleva a la habitación donde durmieron la última vez.**

 

**— Hey, más respeto con la clase militar, Tezuka-kun —, bromeando, ya que está fascinado con los movimientos de su pareja quien lo acorrala contra la pared.**

 

**— Te haré volar más alto que los F-14 que tanto te fascinan —, sacandose el cinto con la mano derecha, ya que con el brazo izquierdo mantiene sujeto al castaño.**

 

**— Eso está por verse —, reta mientras le afloja la corbata.**

 

**— Por fin solos, amor —, bajándole con premura.**

 

**— Sin nada ni nadie que nos interrumpa, así que no tienes excusa para incumplir lo que acabas de afirmar, tenista —, agarrándole la camisa para darle un beso furtivo.**

 

**Retomaron las caricias llenas de ansiedad y premura, de amor y deseo mientras que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en el placer de un beso interminable y apasionado que revelaba cómo eran en el sexo que poco a poco pudieron resolver sin complicaciones, ya que aprendieron la tolerancia del otro y los juegos que podían hacer sin molestar al otro.**

 

**Por eso, Tezuka toma a Fuji de las caderas y lo presiona contra la pared para sacarle las botas militares que no se pueden retirar de un solo jalón como sus zapatos de charol. Se miran desafiantes, deseosos del otro mientras el tenista usa ambas manos para desatar simultáneamente los cordones de esas botas que le están pareciendo molestas por los nudos que Fuji les tiene, pero — al mismo tiempo — siente que si deja de mirar los ojos de Syuusuke perderá una batalla de placer entre ellos donde no hay perdedores, pero ambos están tan acostumbrados a competir en su vida diaria que les parece natural hacerlo en un momento tan íntimo.**

 

**Syuusuke se emociona. Es nuevo para él que Kunimitsu le saque la ropa militar y no el uniforme escolar como en los tiempos pasados, pero tiene el corazón tan o más acelerado que en sus tiempos en la escuela. El aviador se pierde en esos ojos avellanos del tenista quien logra superar esos nudos y sacar de cuajo esas botas tan molestas pero sin camisa, ya que Fuji aprovecha ese tiempo para dejarlo sin esa prenda y admirar esos músculos que se asoman aun tapados por la ropa que su dueño ocupa.**

 

**— Veo que Volk-san está haciendo maravillas contigo — opina con esa picardía que enciende más al tenista, quien ve la sonrisa que Fuji sólo le muestra cuando siente un deseo absoluto de que lo haga suyo — Cada vez que te veo, estás más atractivo —, continúa dejando marcas en su cuello.**

 

**Kunimitsu no comenta al respecto, ya que le está quitando la camisa y la corbata militar a Fuji, ese color verde botella que no le viene tanto, pero el tenista enmudece todavía más al ver el cambio en la musculatura del castaño. Está mucho más trabajada e incluso con algunas cicatrices propias del entrenamiento marcial.**

 

**— Me gustas mucho más... — besando aquellas marcas e intentando demostrarle el mismo sentimiento a su propia manera — no veo cómo podría querer otros brazos, otro pecho si tú eres lo que necesito —.**

 

**Esas son las palabras que el castaño quiere escuchar para sentirse seguro de que está con el hombre que lo tiene enamorado desde el comienzo de los tiempos y que no se trata del recuerdo del anterior.**

 

**Luego de esa declaración, Syuusuke se baja de la cintura de su amante para menear las caderas mientras se quita los pantalones con ese movimiento seductor que tiene obnubilado a Tezuka quien no deja de apreciar esa anatomía que madura a la misma velocidad de su dueño. Kunimitsu se acerca por la voluntad de su propio cuerpo, ya que sus manos se queman de ansiedad.**

 

**Quieren tocar lo que creen suyo.**

 

**Mientras tanto, el aviador apenas tiene los pantalones fuera de su camino, le da la espalda al tenista para exhibir sus glúteos turgentes y menearse de esa manera que enciende a su pareja, quien se saca los pantalones y el boxer de un solo tirón para dedicarse de lleno a tocar a Syuusuke, pero el castaño se aleja un poco más de él y retomar la misma distancia del inicio.**

 

**— No podrás escapar de la Tezuka-zone si es lo que me quieres demostrar —, advierte completamente desnudo y excitándose vertiginosamente.**

 

**— ¿Ah no? —, guiñandole un ojo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación aun en bóxer.**

 

**Kunimitsu queda frío por ese movimiento inesperado de su pareja. Se pone los pantalones sin ropa interior, ya que no le gusta correr desnudo y mucho menos con su miembro despierto.**

 

**Lo alcanza en el jardín. Ambos caen estrepitosamente sobre la grama, aunque Kunimitsu cae de costado y protegiendo a Syuusuke con sus brazos para no lesionarlo en ninguna parte.**

 

**El tenista se posiciona sobre él mientras el castaño se ríe feliz con su travesura y algo agitado por los amagues que hizo para esquivar la velocidad de su pareja hasta que Kunimitsu lo agarra en el jardín que le da una hermosa vista hacia el mar, ya que la casa de los abuelos paternos de Fuji está enclavada en una pequeña colina.**

 

**— No te vas a escapar de mi — afirma — Hanna mejoró mi velocidad —, con tono orgulloso mientras besa los labios del castaño.**

 

**— Hiciste trampa, tenista — con tono juguetón y sin dejar de corresponder sus besos — era sin botarme contra el piso, Tezuka-kun —.**

 

**— ¿Cuándo has visto que una pelota se salga de la Tezuka-zone si yo controlo la rotación? —, contesta a su manera, ya que si fuera por trampa, él lo es desde que usa esa táctica — Admite que me amas aun siendo un tramposo  —.**

 

**— Más me gusta cuando me la metes hasta el fondo —, cambiando de estrategia para volver a tener la palabra final.**

 

**— Creo que eso no podrá ser — rebate negando con la cabeza, lo cual deja helado a Fuji, porque no se espera esa salida de su pareja — tengo los pantalones puestos y no permitiré que te alejes de mi, asi que si no me bajo los pantalones, no podré darte ese placer —, aclara devolviendole la sonrisa a Syuusuke.**

 

**— Yo te los sacaré sin arrancar — vuelve a besarlo bajando las manos — ansío sentirte —, confiesa sacándole los pantalones.**

 

**Tezuka suspira azorado sintiendo el viento circulante en su cuerpo, le da ese frescor que contrasta con ese deseo que ebulle su piel. Se concentra en el sonido del mar, en la quietud del entorno, del vuelo y el sonido de los pájaros locales que llegan a las costas de Chiba después de cruzar el mundo.**

 

**Siente la mano del aviador tocando su miembro para masturbarlo por lo que mueve las caderas de inmediato para acelerar ese ritual obligado de su erección y entrar en ese castaño que se excita jugando con el tenista.**

 

**— El viento me pone... —, suspira con las mejillas azoradas mientras siente los besos de Kunimitsu en sus pectorales.**

 

**El tenista lo sabe muy bien, ya que desde el inicio de los tiempos que ve a su pareja feliz cerrando los ojos cuando siente el viento mientras caminaban juntos por Tokio y en la misma cancha, ya que Fuji utiliza la brisa del cielo para mover la pelota a su antojo.**

 

**Por eso, es que apenas siente su propia erección a tope se separa de Syuusuke para levantarse juntos. Lo voltea para abrazarlo por detrás y continuar con su plan.**

 

**— ¿Listo, piloto? —, susurrandole al oído mientras baja la mano izquierda para acariciar la erección del aviador mientras que con los dedos de la derecha prepara al otro hombre.**

 

**— Claro, ya encontraste el volante y el timón—, jadeando feliz.**

 

**Kunimitsu levanta la pierna derecha de Syuusuke para penetrarlo.**

 

**Sentir nuevamente a su pareja es un mosaico de sensaciones que Fuji aun no sabe definir, ya que son tantas emociones juntas que no puede dejar nada fuera. El dolor anal es horrible por la falta de practica, pero su cuerpo es capaz de soportarlo, ya que el corazón se lo exije al latir enamorado por el hombre que busca darle placer a pesar de su propio dolor al tener tirones constantes en su miembro dentro de la cavidad de Syuusuke para poder amarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 

**Nuevamente se encuentran unidos, prestos al mayor placer que experimentan cuando están juntos con las mejillas azoradas, el cuerpo ardiendo, el corazón a tope y los labios resecos de tanto jadear en medio del delirio propio del deseo y el viento suave meciendo los cabellos de ambos.**

 

**— No puedo creer que por fin vuelvo a sentir tus entrañas — jadea mareado por las oleadas de placer que provienen de su miembro — no puedo esperar a moverme… —, dandole besos húmedos al oído.**

 

**Fuji se siente partido por la mitad. Quiere moverse, pero todavía su cuerpo no responde como su mente quiere. Respira profundo para relajarse a la brevedad y continuar, ya que los masajes de Tezuka en su miembro comienzan a ebullir hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Su estómago arde, sus piernas tiemblan, pero no de miedo. Sus ojos miran el cielo que se confunde con el mar mientras se muerde el labio.**

 

**— Mué-vete… —, ansiando llegar al éxtasis.**

 

**Aquellas palabras son la entrada al más perfecto de los oasis.**

 

**Tezuka comienza a moverse progresivamente, abriéndose paso sin dejar de agitar el miembro de Fuji . Gruñe fuerte y entregado a su pareja, quien gime desbordante, desbocado.**

 

**Tanto Fuji como Tezuka quieren recordar cada detalle de este momento tal como cada vez que tienen sexo. Sin embargo, ambos asumen que eso es imposible, ya que muy pronto su mente, su cerebro se ocupara del equilibrio de sus cuerpos, de sus estómagos presos del vértigo y del delirio sexual. Pronto, entrarán en una mente “en blanco” hasta sentir el éxtasis del otro en su interior o en las falanges de su mano izquierda.**

 

**Se agitan, sudan por cada poro de su piel mientras se dedican palabras de amor y otras más eróticas. Se besan en la boca al mismo tiempo que sus chiflones de aire — por causa del agite — les da oxígeno para seguir al mismo tiempo que se embriagan con ese aroma a menta y limón que sale de sus labios.**

 

**Tezuka acelera con todas sus fuerzas, se siente fuera de toda razón. El choque de ambos cuerpos se multiplica exponencialmente y es directamente proporcional a sus jadeos y gemidos.**

 

**Es increíble cómo un movimiento tan brusco entre dos personas de diferentes alturas no las derriba. ¿Es amor o gravedad? ¿Es destino o azar? A ninguno de los dos les importa mientras sigan juntos sin ganas de abandonar.**

 

**Es cierto que si se miran más de cinco segundos, se les nota lo mucho que se desean.**

 

**Pero, cuando están en la cama…**

 

**Cuando están en la cama, esos cinco segundos son el éxtasis total.**

  
  
  


**— FIN —**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Leo todos los rewiews, por lo que no te preocupes en dejar uno.
> 
> Nos vemos!


End file.
